dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Turkey's Magic Doll
Clones made by the aforementioned sorcerer using actual food ingredients, they have a prominent role in resolving issues related to the En Family, mostly by finding missing people. Concept By using a picture or people memories of the person in particular, Turkey is able to recreate said person as a magic doll, perfect in every single detail, even in emotions. Yet they are not alive, are unable to talk or produce Magic. The clones seems to have even the person memories, as they go to the places and do the same thing the original used to do. Also their strength, agility and seems to go feral if they feel their original (or at least what is left of them) is attacked of in danger. Yet they seems to be easily able to kill, as Shin shown by destroying Risu's doll with a single punch (this can also be interpreted as they have the same consistence of a regular person, because Shin is insanely strong). They are made in the exact same way as people would cook some food in particular, from a roast duck, pizza, soup or BBQ, Turkey uses the most finest ingredients, along his own magic smoke, to ensure the consistency, accuracy and resistance of the Doll. He also summons smoke-based instruments to cook them, from ovens, cauldrons and grills. If he uses cheap or simply raw poorly made ingredients, the doll will be fragile or even fall apart. The clones are moved by the sole purpose of find the body of their original template, following the whereabouts of the Devil Tumor of their counterpart. In the meantime they will go to every place his original went, yet in some cases they would go straight to the original template position. History The En Family went to Turkey's House in order to create a doll base on Shin's memories about the man he saw inside Kaiman's head, believing he have a relation with the lizard head and find the man will make them easy to kill him. To demostrare how his magic works, Turkey created a doll of Noi, amazing En but making Shin feel ashamed, Shin quickly asked Turkey to make the doll disapear before the real Noi came to the room. Using ingredients for a roast duck and a smoke oven, Turkey created a doll of Risu, gave it some of his old clothes and sent it to find his original, going to every place the real one went and ending in a old apartment building where it was destroyed by Shin when the doll went berserk and tried to kill Fujita and Ebisu for touching the box where Risu's head was. This ended in Risu's resurrection. Turkey once again created a doll made in the image of En in order to find their leader's head and resurrect him, making the doll like a huge pizza, they followed it until they stumbled across the Cross-Eyes. The Doll was destroyed by Natsuki and led to the resurrection of Kai. In order to find Kikurage Turkey created a doll of the creature and Fujita, along with Ebisu, went to search for it. They spent days in the wilderness because the doll was infuriatingly slow in searching for the real one, but in the end were able to rescue not only the little animal, but also Chota, who protected Kikurage with his life, starving and impaled for a month in a tree. When all the remaining members of the Family went to Hole to escape the apocalyptic rain in the Magic User World, the first course of action was find Fujita, sent in a mission to retrieve En's Devil Tumor from the Cross-Eyes months ago. Annoyed by the cheap ingredients in The Hospital (place where the members hid in the city) Turkey decided to simply make a soup, and summoned a cauldron where all the ingredients where thrown, the doll was imperfect and his ass got burned in the base of the cauldron, subsequently destroyed after an accident trying to get it out of the pot when it fell from the hospital roof and smashed on the ground. This prompted the top officers to fly to the Central Department Store for some ingredients (the rest of the city was close thanks to the proximity with the day of the living death) starting the series of events of the aforementioned building story arc. Using the severed body part of Fujita, Chota, Tetsujo and himself, Turkey summoned a grill to cook their mutilated parts after Chota dispelled the Magic that kept them alive, and created the Ebisu Doll, the most imperfect doll he ever created, in order to find the little girl and entrusting En's Devil Tumor to it. The doll was so poorly made because no condiments were used in its creation that the skin, flesh and bones started to fall apart, yet it served to the objective and revived En in the process (Kikurage, near to Ebisu, was horrfied by the zombie looking doll and released a huge amount of resurrect-type smoke, along with En's body and Devil Tumor, the Boss was resurrected). Category:Objects